


Snowed In

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colorado winters held a lot of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

John woke up, not recognizing the walls and feeling a definite lump beside him. He raised up, looking at it confused. Cam's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at him. "Hey. Remember? You came home," Cam told John. "We're snowed in," he said, amused.

"How drunk was I?"

"Pretty damn drunk. Wanna talk about it?"

"Probably not," John told him.

"Well, ok. Lay back down and let's sleep in. There's about 6 feet of snow and I ain't going out in it."

John smiled at him and hugged him. "Thanks."

Cam kissed him. "You're welcome."


End file.
